dccomicsmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Two-Face Part II
' Seaon 1 Episode 11' As the episode begins Two-Face drives up to one of Rupert Thorne's bookie joits. To decide if him and his men are going to rob it Two-Face flips his coin. The coin lands on the scared side so Two-Face and his henchmen rob the building (which is owned by Rupert Thorne). One of his men wants to steal a ring but Two-Face says it was not part of the plan and he flips his coin to decide if he wants to steal it or not. The coin lands on the scared side so they leave it there. Before Two-Face leaves he says to give Rupert Thorne a message and he starts shooting the building up. It is later revealed that Two-Face has been sabotaging Thorne's businesses for six months. Thorne then puts a contract on Two-Face's head saying that whoever kills him will get two million dollars. The episode then shifts to Bruce Wayne's dream. Both Batman and Harvey Dent are standing and bridge. "Why couldn't you save me" said Dent. Then Batman said he tried. Harvey then turned into Two-Face and fell off the bridge. Batman then looked below him and saw his parents. Thomas Wayne then said "why couldn't you save us." Bruce then wakes up in the Batcave and promises to help his friend. Later Candice who is disguised a police officer goes to see Grace. Candice tells Grace that the police want to help Harvey so she gives Grace a tracking device and tell her that if she sees Harvey she must use it. Later Batman discovered a pattern to Two-Faces crimes. All crimes involved the number two and the places Two-face stole from were owned by Rupert Thorne. Batman also believes that Two-Face is done humiliating Thorne and that he wants to kill him. Later Two-Face breaks into a lawyers office and steals a file that can incriminate Thorne. Batman tries to stop him but fails. After the robbery Two-Face calls Grace and says he wants to see her. Grace then activates the tracker Candice gave her earlier. Batman then tracks Two-Face to the Wild Deuce Casino. Inside Grace is talking to Two-Face saying that she loves him and that he needs to stop this life of crime. At that moment Rupert Thorne and his men enter the casino. Thorne demands Two-Face gives him the file and when Two-Face refuses Thorne threatens Grace. However, when Two-Face gives Thorne the file he tells his henchmen to kill them anyways. Batman then enters and throws a batrope at a man that is about to kill Two-Face and Grace. During the fight Thorne gets cought under a fallen chandelier. Two-Face then picks up a gun and walks over to Thorne. As Two-Face flips his coin to see if he will kill Thorne or not Batman tosses a bunch of coins at Two-Face causing him to lose track of his own. In the end Two-Face and Thorne were taken to prison. As the episode ends Batman throws Two-Faces coin in a fountain to give Harvey some good luck. '''Quotes Harvey Dent: '''Why couldn't you save me! '''Thomas Wayne: '''Why couldn't you save us, son? '''Bruce Wayne: '''So what are you dreaming tonight, Harvey? Peaceful dreams? Nightmares? Maybe both at once? Who ever you are, what every you've become I will help you. '''Two-Face: '''This is my world now... A dichotomy of order and chaos, just like me. '''Rupert Thorne: '''At last we meet, face to face to face. (Two-Face aims his gun at Thorne) '''Grace Lamont: '''Harvey, what are you doing! '''Two-Face: '''Taking control of my life. '''Batman: '''Let the law handle it. '''Two-Face: '''The law! Here's the only law (holds up his coin) The law of averages! The great equalizer! (flips it) '''Commissioner Gordon: '''Poor Harvey. So filled with anger. Do you think there's any hope? '''Batman: '''Where there's love there's hope, Commissioner. But a little luck wouldn't hurt. (tosses a coin into a fountain) For you Harvey. Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman : The Animated Series